FALLOUT
by Inflamed
Summary: Dan is accused of a crime


FALLOUT  
  
  
  
  
  
"Danno, could you come into my office please," McGarrett's subdued voiced came over William's intercom.   
  
"Sure, Steve," Williams said putting down his pencil. Most of the office staff had gone home and it was just him and McGarrett. The moonlight reflected through his small office window and highlighted the small lamp on his desk and a surfing poster on the wall facing him. He took one last glance at his notes and headed into the big office.   
  
"What's up?" Williams asked taking a seat in one of the white leather chairs in front of McGarrett's large Koa wood desk. He smiled and a small laugh barely escaped his mouth. A light breeze from the open French doors fluttered the papers on McGarrett's desk.  
  
"Danno, can you tell me what you were doing the night of the twentieth of August?" McGarrett looked pointedly at him.  
  
Williams scratched his head, "The twentieth of August. Huh, I think that was Ben Aku's bachelor party. We went to a bar and did the usual things you know. I think we might have ended up on Hotel Street. I'm not sure. Why all the interest? This isn't the first bachelor party I've been to. What gives?"  
  
McGarrett's stood up and walked around to Williams. "Danno. I have to know what happened exactly. Everything."  
  
"Steve. If I didn't know any better I feel like you're grilling me like some criminal. What's up?"  
  
"Danno. I just got a call from Manicote. Charges have been filed against you and I have to know what happened that night."  
  
"What charges? Sure I got a little toasted, you know a little too much beer. I mean I got myself home and-"  
  
McGarrett glared at Williams. "You don't remember? Just how drunk were you Danno?"  
  
"I. I don't know. Hey, Steve, lighten up. I mean I know I didn't hit anyone, really."  
  
"Danno.You have to remember," demanded Steve. "What about women?"  
  
"Women? I mean I think we made it to a strip club. You know the usual, nothing serious. But other than that, no. I swear Steve I didn't do anything wrong. At least I think I didn't do anything."  
  
McGarrett went back around the desk and sat back into his chair.  
  
Williams got up and perched on the side of McGarrett's desk. "So are you going to tell me what Manicote said or not? I have reports to write and-"  
  
"Rape, Danno. A woman came to the D.A.'s office and claimed you raped her."  
  
"Rape? Me? You don't believe Manicote? I mean Manicote doesn't believe her. I would-" Williams sat back down on the chair. "I know I was drunk, but swear to God, I could never. I wouldn't."  
  
"Danno. They have to check it out. Why don't you go home and we'll talk it about it in the morning, " McGarrett smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing. Really. Now go home and we'll talk about it in the morning. I have a meeting with Manicote in the morning, so I want you to stay close."  
  
"Sure, Steve. In the morning. Good night."  
  
Williams left McGarrett's office and headed toward the door and then realized he forgot his jacket. He came back grabbed it and headed out of the semi-darkened office.  
  
Williams pulled his car into the parking structure and stayed there. He sat there, staring at the concrete pillar unsure of what to do next. Finally he got out of the car and slammed the door, it echoed in the deserted structure.  
  
Making his way into his apartment, he turned on all the lights and opened up his lanai doors letting the cool trades refresh his stale apartment. He then went into his small kitchen and took out a long neck bottle of beer from the refrigerator. He opened it and was ready to take a drink. Williams looked disgustingly at the bottle and angrily smashed it in the sink. The foaming liquid bubbled and went down the drain. With a heavy sigh, he walked over and started to remove the broken glass.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Williams arrived early and tried to concentrate on his paperwork. He looked up and stared at his faded surfing poster. Years of sunlight had faded the waves and the Hawaiian surfer, but it still made it easier for him to think. The boss was late and that annoyed him. Usually he knew McGarrett's schedule, he knew he would eventually find out where he had been. Kelly and Kokua were all ready out canvassing witness and suspects on their other respective cases, the boss wanted him to stay put so he did.  
  
McGarrett purposefully walked in. "Danno in my office now."  
  
Williams got up and followed McGarrett in.  
  
"Shut the door and sit down."  
  
Williams complied feeling a sense of déjà vu and dread.  
  
"I just came from my meeting with Manicote, things have gotten worse."  
  
"Worse? How could they get worse? Isn't a charge of rape enough?"  
  
"There's forensic evidence, Danno. Our victim went straight to the hospital after it happened and now Manicote has it."  
  
Williams face fell. "Forensic evidence? I swear Steve any woman I was with was with her consent. I could never do. God," he put his face into his hands. "And I thought it couldn't get worse."  
  
"Danno we will fight this. It has to be frame, but I haven't quite figured out why."McGarrett pounded his desk with his fist.  
  
"What type of evidence Steve? I mean Manicote can't be serious unless he has some damn good evidence. Who's the woman? Aren't I allowed to at least know who my accuser is?" Williams stood up and then sat down dejectedly. "And what about a frame? Why? I'm not working on any big case, in fact our caseload's been light, you even said so. The only thing I have going is working with the F. B.I. and believe me that isn't much. I'm just juggling the usual dozen cases."  
  
"I know, Danno. Manicote's been tight lipped on who the alleged victim is. I'm going to try to get a file or something at least. So far only the D.A.'s office is handling the investigation, you know how that goes. Just go back to work. Let me think about this for a while and then we can crack this together. Something's not right. Manicote is holding tight on the information. I went to the Governor and he said let Manicote handle it. I know it's not much but we can figure it out. I know we can. Just let me work on Manicote and I 'll get a photo at least. Maybe that will ring a bell."  
  
"Sure, Steve," Williams stood up. "I know I'll try to remember everything, but damnitt I know I didn't do it. But if they have forensic evidence... know any good lawyers?"  
  
"Danno," McGarrett smiled." Don't worry we'll figure this out. Now go back to work and take your mind off of this."  
  
XXXX  
  
"Okay, Danno let's go over this one more time."  
  
"Steve, it doesn't matter if we go over it a hundred times. There was no woman, I can swear to it."  
  
"She got the evidence somewhere Danno," McGarrett stated, "It wouldn't come out of thin air. Now think again."  
  
"What? You don't believe me? I don't know where she got it but it wasn't me. The face or name isn't familiar. " Williams stared at the bruised and battered blonde woman. He closed his eyes and winced. "Who ever it was beat her up pretty bad. It wasn't me Steve. How many times to I have to tell you? You know I could never to anything like this, " and tapped the photo.  
  
McGarrett paced his office, back and forth. "There's a connection here somewhere Danno. A woman with a grudge. Something. Something."  
  
"Steve, I. I'm been to busy working to date anyone seriously. It's getting late and I still have the mounds of paperwork sitting on my desk-"  
  
"All right, Danno. Go home, get some sleep. Maybe it something we overlooked."  
  
"Sure, Steve. Something I overlooked." Williams shrugged and walked slowly out of the office, his shoulders hunched and his feet scraped the carpeted floor.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it hon. It's been more than a week since you went to the D.A. and there's nothing. McGarrett must carry more weight than I think. Looks like we have to use other means to get rid of his fair haired boy," Wurtz grinned. He took a swig of beer and looked at the tall blonde. "I don't care what McGarrett gots we have some power and we're going to use it. You know what to do."  
  
XXXXX  
  
Williams tossed and turned in bed, the woman's face haunting him. McGarrett's accusatory tone invaded his dreams. His covers pushed back and his sleep uneven and troublesome. Glancing at his clock two a.m. glared back. He closed his eyes and pushed back everything in his mind and tried to concentrate on surfing, the warm gentle water caressing his board and him. He settled back into his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
The bright morning sunlight streamed onto his bed and woke him. "Damn," he muttered, looked at the clock, eight a.m. He was late and would suffer the consequences. A quick shower, shave and change and he hurriedly headed out of his apartment.  
  
Williams grabbed the morning paper on his way out, he was late and knew he would suffer McGarrett's vengeful wrath. Two weeks they had been at it and still no leads on the alleged rape. He gunned the engine and squealed out of the parking structure. He went with traffic and parked the car in front of the palace and ran to the office.  
  
He was out of breath as he ran into the office still clutching the paper.  
  
"Steve, I'm sorry I'm late. I must have overslept with. . ."  
  
All eyes turned to him, McGarrett, Kelly and Kakou and he spotted the paper on McGarrett's desk.  
  
FIVE O DETECTIVE BEING INVESTIGATED FOR RAPE CHARGES.   
  
Williams stood there, his mouth open and his eyes wide "Steve you said Manicote was going to keep this quiet until he finished investigating. I don't understand," he whispered.  
  
"Chin, Ben. Why don't you leave us alone for a few moments," McGarrett said quietly. Kelly and Kokua made their way out closing the door behind them.  
  
"Danno, take a seat."  
  
The phone rang. "One minute."  
  
McGarrett picked up the phone. "McGarrett. Yes, John I've seen today's paper. You know my office didn't leak it. I thought you had and.."  
  
Williams stared at McGarrett.  
  
"You told me you were still investigating.. My office can do the same. I think we will come up with the same results."  
  
"Steve."  
  
McGarrett held up his index finger.  
  
"John aren't you asking a lot. I mean you barely had time to do anything. What about desk duty? I'm sure we can keep Danno out of harm's way. I don't have any idea where the Advertiser got the story. We can keep a tight rein on him. Thanks John."  
  
"Desk duty?" Williams spat." What can't I be trusted Steve? Isn't that what you told Manicote. Suddenly I'm too hot."  
  
"Danno, Manicote wanted you suspended and I talked him out of it. His office is still conducting an investigation and we can't do a damn thing to help you and you know it. At least with you in the office we can do damage control and prevent the press from getting anything else. You're always telling me you need to catch up on your paperwork, here's your chance. Call the boys back in and get them up to speed on your cases. Okay?"  
  
"Yah, Steve. I'll call back Ben and Chin, but if I get caught up on my paperwork I'll never be able to live it down."  
  
Williams opened the office door to eerie silence. "Ben, Chin. Steve wants you pronto."  
  
XXXX  
  
Williams walked over one of the secretary's desk. "Hello," he smiled. The secretary gave him a blank look.  
  
"Can I help you Mister Williams?"  
  
"Since when did I become mister?" Williams murmured. "I've always been Danny if this rape thing-"  
  
"What can I help you with? I do have other work to do, you are not the only one in the office."  
  
"Uh, I need a couple of copies of this made," Williams thrust some of his reports at her.  
  
"I'll get them to you as soon as possible. If you'll excuse me I have work to do."  
  
"Uh, sure. I'll be in my office." He turned and retreated back to his office.  
  
He looked out over the office through his window. Jenny gave him a hello, the other officers and secretaries ignored him. He stared at his faded surfing poster. McGarrett had given him a look when he first put it up, still shiny and fresh. He remembered it vividly.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" McGarrett growled at him.  
  
"Um," Williams blushed." I'm hanging up my surfing poster," as he placed the last thumbtack on the fourth corner.  
  
"Surfing poster? You get paid to arrest criminals and solve cases not stare at surfing posters."  
  
"Steve, back at HPD it really helped. I mean when I couldn't find the edge to a case and I would stare at the poster and-"  
  
"All right. You can keep up the poster, for now. When you're done unpacking come see me in my office."  
  
"Sure, Steve. I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
He had told him he needed it to think, when long days and longer nights made it impossible to put two thoughts together. McGarrett grudgingly accepted it. Now he lost himself in the waves and the surfer. His times in the waves had decreased and time on the hard concrete increased. He had a hard time recalling the last time he had waxed his board and caught a wave. Looking at the stack of files, he sighed as he pulled one out of the stack and opened it.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Williams continued to work on reports. He watched as Kelly and Kokua continually went in and out of the office. He tapped his pen on his desk and frowned.  
  
"Hello, Danny," Kelly sat down in front of Williams desk.  
  
"Hi, Chin. How goes the war?"  
  
"War? Huh? No, I have a question about the Keynesian's case. You said one of the witness's mentioned a beat up old sedan?"  
  
"Um, yeah. It's right there in my report. You know Chin, this isn't exactly fair. You know your corns are going to get blister's working on my cases. I wish I could help. . ." Williams exhaled and looked out the small dusty window in his office to see a perfect blue sky staring him in the face.  
  
  
  
"Danny, you okay?"  
  
"Yah, sure. I have a rape charge over my head. I'm stuck all day and night in the office while you and Ben go solve my cases. I'm just fine and dandy. I'm getting paid by the state of Hawaii to sit on my butt all day, living in paradise."  
  
"Sorry, Danny. I guess we kinda forgot about you."  
  
"Funny, I'm hoping Manicote forgets about me and everything else. You haven't heard anything else have you? He asked hopefully. "I mean Steve has been kinda tight lipped and you guys are running ten different directions at once and-"  
  
"Well I got to go. Aloha, bruddah."  
  
"Aloha, Chin."  
  
XXXX  
  
Another day at the office and Williams watched all the activity in the office. McGarrett was out and he was left baking in his office. He found it easier to deal with Jenny then the other secretaries, who now gave him an even icier reception. His stack of files was getting smaller and his heart heavier.  
  
"Hello, Danny," a smiling Jenny came into his office carrying a full coffee mug. "Thought you might like a new cup of freshly made coffee."  
  
"Thanks Jenny. It looks like you're the only female friend I have left here," Williams muttered, blushed and then took a sip of coffee. "Ouch. That's really hot," and set down the mug on an empty space on his desk.  
  
"Danny, you have to realize their new, they don't know you like I do. But I hate to say this, you do have a reputation, " Jenny smiled.  
  
"Yes, my non-existent reputation as a ladies man. Hard to be a ladies man when you work eighteen-hour days and stand up three-fourths of your dates, isn't it? Jenny you know I'm lucky if I even get a second date with any woman. They usually dump me even before I get a chance to know them. Oh, hell. It's useless," Williams sighed and looked at his poster. "I read the papers. Manicote is just waiting to draw up papers and Steve.. is Steve."  
  
"Danny, it is not hopeless. Steve has stood by you many times, now is not the time to doubt him. You will be vindicated. I know you could never do anything like that, never."  
  
"Oh, I don't know Jenny. Sometimes," he continued to stare at the poster. "Sometimes I remember every single moment of that bachelor's party and then, and then I'm not so sure. I was pretty drunk."  
  
"Danny, ye of little faith. Do you trust Steve?"  
  
"Yes, sure I trust Steve. But I don't think this time he can pull a rabbit out of a hat this time, you know." He picked up his cup, blew on it and took a sip. "You know Manicote or the Governor won't let Steve investigate. Doesn't want any look of impropriety. Not that I blame them, since we are as high profile as some of the cases we've handled. But it's still hard to do anything with your hands tied. Besides it's been a month, how much longer do they need?"  
  
"Danny. Oh the phone's ringing I'll be right back. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Jenny made a mad dash to her desk. "Five-0. No, Mr. Manicote. Mr. McGarrett's not in at the moment. Yes I can get a hold of him. May I ask what this is about? Oh, all right. I'll make sure he calls you right away." She pressed down the connectors and then dialed a memorized number. "Central patch me through to McGarrett."  
  
Williams came out of his office and stood by her desk, a look of surprise and curiosity on his face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Boss, Jenny here. I just got a call from Mr. Manicote and he said it was imperative you got to his office wiki wiki. It concerns Detective Williams. No, he didn't say what it was about boss, but he didn't sound happy. Okay, yes Danny's right here and. Yes, boss. 10-4."  
  
"Well," Williams rocked on his heels. "Good news?"  
  
"Danny, I don't think so. Manicote sounded mad and I overhead some conversation. Another woman's come forward." Jenny's face fell.  
  
"Another woman? Forward for what? Jenny I didn't do it."  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Okay, Danno. Go over it with me, one more time. You were on the big island six months ago and. . ."  
  
"Steve, I told you," Williams ran his hands over his face. The moonless night and heavy trades made him sleepy. He glanced at his watch 1 A.M. and the photo of a woman in his right hand. "The assignment was over, the case was broken we had our man and the guys at the station took me out, for an aloha before I left the next day. I don't remember her, okay. How many times to I have to tell you?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Steve. It was some local joint, no different than what I told you the last dozen times. I don't remember the name, call Mark Kawakami, he would know."  
  
"I all ready have." McGarrett stared at him. "And you failed to mention this in your report?" He then reached over and turned on the tape recorder.  
  
Williams eyed the recorder. "Steve. The case was over; I had been there for two weeks. The guys were just thanking me. Damnitt Steve, of course there were women there. Tourists, 'aina, malihaina. I can't remember them all. I know I wasn't with any women it was a guy thing. We were releasing some steam after a tense situation. You read that in my report, hell we were lucky one of us wasn't killed. In fact you were happy to see me. Check it out with Kawakami and the other guys. They'll back me up. Or isn't that good enough?"  
  
"Danno you're a cop. It's your job to remember."  
  
"Yes," Williams stood up from the chair. "It's my job to remember every single day and night in my lifetime. Ingrain it in my brain and make sure I report it to Steve McGarrett. Do I tell you when I go to the head too? And what precious private time I do have, I have to report that too. Check in when I get home and when I leave, is that my job, now?" Williams growled. "Any other things you need to know, like the last time I saw my dentist?"  
  
"Danno, please. You're not listening," McGarrett whispered and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Well it's getting to damn hot in here with you breathing down my neck. It still doesn't matter we could go over it a thousand times and I would tell you the same thing. And what's worse you still haven't told me what Manicote said."  
  
"Forensic evidence. She didn't put it together until you were on the news and then she said it was you."  
  
"Forensic evidence? More of the same. That's all you have to say. Don't you believe me? Hell all someone had to do was steal my shorts. Then they could have all the physical evidence you're telling me about. I thought you were backing me up? What else have you and Manicote discussed?"  
  
"Danno there's physical evidence. She got it somehow we just have to figure out how."  
  
"You don't believe me do you? What you think I have some sort of secret life? You haven't believed me from the beginning. That's why you're feeding me to the wolves. Damage control to the unit, right? I know all about that, you and your private meetings with Manicote. Did you tie the knot too and give him a nice, neat package?"  
  
"Danno, it's late. Why don't you go home and get some sleep and then we'll go over it again."  
  
"You don't believe me, do you? What is this, the big brush off? Should I start looking for a lawyer?"  
  
"Danno."  
  
"I thought I could count on you. But boy was I wrong. Suddenly I'm finding your office too damn cold, just like you. I'm leaving."  
  
"Danno, your not helping matters. You know Manicote has my hands tied and-"  
  
"I think we're through. I'll see you in the morning, that is if I still have a job. Good night, Steve." Williams walked out into the darkened office; a small sliver of light highlighted the surfing poster in his office. He ran his hands over his face and walked out, his shoulder's hunched and his face down, going through the main door he purposely slammed it.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Williams looked at his poster. It was hard to concentrate and the reception in the outer office had even gotten glacial. Jenny didn't even say hello to him. The day just seemed to drag. He reached for his jacket and pulled out his badge. He had just cleaned it. The day he got it was filled with anticipation and trepidation, but it was all he knew. He breathed and lived being a police officer; every movement and thought was ingrained in him.  
  
"Danno, would you come into my office, please." McGarrett voiced through the intercom. He made his way out and Jenny was suddenly interested on something on her desk.  
  
"Shut the door, Danno. Take a seat," McGarrett said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Uh, Steve. About last night, I was pretty beat and-"  
  
"Danno, I just got a call from Manicote. Charges have been filed and I'm going to need your badge and gun. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure, Steve." Williams took out his badge and gun from his jacket. "I was expecting this." He looked longingly at the badge and placed them carefully on McGarrett's desk. "Anything else? Oh yeah, you're going to need these too." He took out his keys and pulled out the sedan and office keys and laid them next to the gun and badge. "For who ever takes over my job, huh," and touched them one last time.  
  
"I got Manicote to agree on you surrendering in twenty-four hours, it's the best I could do under the circumstances, that should give you enough time to-"  
  
"What get a lawyer? Kiss my career as a cop good bye. Because you know Steve, win, lose or draw, I still lose everything and you know it."  
  
"Danno. I tried. I wish I could change this but."  
  
Williams took one last look at McGarrett's desk. "Don't worry Steve, I won't let the door hit me on the way out." Turning, he made his way out of the office and headed back to his office.  
  
Upon entering his office he found an empty cardboard box on the floor and Jenny gone from her desk. Williams found the box unnerving. He knew who had put it there; he closed the door and went around to close the blinds. There he stood, arms at his side unsure of what to do next. McGarrett had taken the most important items, now he just had to clear out close to eleven years of stuff. He sat in his chair and stared at the poster and then began opening drawers he had meant to clean out when he had the time. His wastebasket close, he grabbed it and began to fill it quickly with old memos, broken pens and other useless items. Getting he up he looked at his walls; numerous citations and awards filled up the empty space. He carefully removed and placed each award in the box leaving a clean white space on the wall. The other file cabinets had case files, which would be used by whomever or whoever took over his office. Williams frowned and ran his hand over the cabinets one last time.  
  
Once again his eyes went to the faded surfing poster. The thumbtacks had made deep indentations and he looked at the carefree surfer, suddenly finding himself on the waves. He carefully removed each thumbtack and set it on the desk. He started to roll it up and then found himself tearing it up in smaller and smaller pieces. He watched as the pieces fluttered to the carpeted floor and settle like snow. He grabbed his box and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, bruddah. Need a lift?" Officer Duke Lukela stood in the open doorway.  
  
"What about Steve?"   
  
"Don't worry Danny us island boys got to stick together."  
  
Williams nodded and silently followed Lukela out of the tomb quiet of the office.  
  
Lukela had left him at his stored Mustang. He ran his hands over the cool metal and opened the trunk. He carefully put his box inside and opened the driver door. The hard slam of the door made him feel better. He had gotten the car shortly after joining the Five 0 unit, realizing the sedan provided by the department was all the transportation he needed. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he contemplated his next move. Twenty-four hours was plenty of time to clear my name.   
  
Williams drove to the nearest pay phone. He got out, dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Aloha, bruddah. I need some information," he leaned closer into the phone. "I need the name and address of the woman who nailed me."  
  
There was silence and then a hurried reply. "I owe you one." He hung up and jumped back into his car.  
  
The house was in a non-descript sub division. One of the newer developments spreading out from Honolulu. The woman's name didn't sound familiar and wondered why he had been the object of such a frame. He parked the car close to the curb and again, felt good slamming the heavy metal door. He walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered and he tried to recall her face.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"I know who you are Mr. Williams. I never expected you to show. Come on in. I have someone for you to meet."  
  
He stood there, looked side-to-side and back to his car. Williams followed her in.  
  
"Look, who just showed up on our doorstep, Uncle." Called the woman.  
  
"Well don't that beat all. Williams coming to me. You know what to do doll. I knew he was a good patsy but not that good. McGarrett can sure pick 'em."  
  
"Now wait just one minute. I came here to see my accuser and-"  
  
"You're looking at em. Don't you remember Sherri? She was a blonde then, but awful pretty. You meet Teresa later. One thing about you Williams you can never miss a skirt, like clockwork. C'mon hurry up."  
  
Williams now found a shotgun pointed at him and the man moved behind him and bound his hands tightly. "Let's see you should have", the man reached down for his cold piece and pulled it out of his calf holster. "I guess McGarrett forgot about this one, didn't he." He laughed low and coldly. Then slapped him solidly in the face, drawing blood.  
  
"Okay, doll. Let's go Williams just gave me an idea. Here take his car down to Sunset. I think it's a most appropriate beach."  
  
The man blindfolded him and he was pushed forward. A cold sweat broke on his forehead.  
  
XXXX  
  
Williams could smell and feel the salt air as the man pushed him on a boat. His shoes squeaked on the fiberglass and the man pushed him. The blindfold was removed and he was thrown on a small couch.  
  
"Welcome to my home away from home. You're better than I expected. I always knew McGarrett had a weak spot and you're it."  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" Williams spat out.  
  
"Me. Oh, you can thank your boss, McGarrett for your little problem."  
  
Sherri came in with a brown grocery bag and bottles rattled. She headed to what appeared to be the galley.  
  
"Steve? What does he have to do with anything? You framed me, not him."  
  
"Well that's because he framed my brother and killed him."  
  
"You're lying Steve would never kill anyone, except in self defense. "  
  
Another woman followed a little while later. Williams looked at her and couldn't place her.  
  
"This is Teresa. She was a red -head. You helped her because she had car problems. Funny thing, you never even knew what hit you."  
  
The man walked Teresa to the galley and winked. He walked over to Williams.  
  
"As to McGarrett, he put my brother away in prison, and he was innocent. Just like you, but by the time McGarrett finds out it will be too late, just like my brother."  
  
"Innocent. Steve could never-"  
  
"Well he did. A high and mighty officer. They had to have someone to pin it on ,so they picked my brother. Enough talking, time for some drinking. One thing about you Williams, you can drink like a fish or so you thought."  
  
"Who are you? I don't understand this. Let me go and-"  
  
"Oh shut up, Williams. I'm the man who's going to kill you of course."  
  
Sherri came in with a bottle of scotch.   
  
"Now are you going to be a good boy, Williams or do I have to take drastic matters?"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
The man came over and Williams tried to resist. He locked his legs together and had Sherrie open the bottle, Teresa came and grabbed his hair and forced his head back onto the couch. "Williams isn't going to play nice and we sure as hell can't leave bruises." He pinched Williams nose so he couldn't breath. He tried to will himself to pass out only finding his mouth open and the liquid burning his throat as it went down. He coughed only to find more liquor being poured down his throat.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"I'm going to die. Why don't you tell me your name at least?" Williams's words slurred. It was getting difficult to focus and he felt his nose becoming numb.  
  
The man eyed him. "My name is Wurtz. Mark Wurtz. And McGarrett never changed. He killed my brother and now I'm going to kill you. Justice is mine sayeth the Lord."  
  
The alcohol was taking effect. His tightly bound hands no longer bothered him. He watched Wurtz and the women laugh and point at him. He closed his eyes and tried to picture McGarrett as a young, hot officer trying to make a name for himself.  
  
Wurtz was wrong; McGarrett wasn't a self-righteous man, just a man out for justice.  
  
"Okay, Williams. Ready for more?  
  
"No, you have to tell me what happened. Steve would, I think. I'll admit I haven't known Steve that long, but you have to tell me why? He's always been. I have that right, since you have every intention of killing me. At least dead men tell no tales."  
  
"All right. I'll tell you my story about that bastard McGarrett and his high and mighty ways." Wurtz leaned closer, his breath clouding Williams's eyes and began gleefully and viciously punching him in the stomach. Gagging, Williams threw up alcohol and started coughing. Wurtz laughed and continued.  
  
"My baby brother went into the Navy. He had high hopes and wanted to see the world. I was damn proud until McGarrett showed up. Him and his by the book attitude. McGarrett thought he was God."  
  
Williams tried to listen; he could feel his mouth and nose tingling and he could no longer feel his tongue. As the man talked he continued to pour various liquors down his throat. His body relaxed and no longer able to resist the alcohol went down like water.   
  
"So my brother Kevin, he was the new guy on station and they set him up. Framed him like a Van Gough. He professed his innocence all along but McGarrett would believe him. Kept saying he would be an example to everyone. McGarrett and his examples, including my innocent brother. McGarrett had to be perfect. Well McGarrett he left the Navy shortly afterward, but he didn't keep tabs on his victims. I read about Trinian. Too bad he didn't finish the job for me. So my brother got out and my nieces slowly watch their father die. Got so bad, my brother ate a bullet. All because of McGarrett. Hey doll, time to switch gears, get me some vodka."  
  
XXXX  
  
"Well Williams I think you're pickled enough. We are going to take an ocean voyage." Wurtz left and headed to the cockpit.   
  
Williams blinked and felt the boat roll along with his stomach. He noticed the reds, blues and yellows of sunset and closed his eyes.  
  
The boat stopped and again, Williams's stomach lurched again. He attempted to stop the waves of nausea as he felt the bile of his stomach work up his throat.  
  
Wurtz came over and untied him and made comments about no marks. Williams slumped over on the couch, his body limp and useless.  
  
"Okay, Williams time to take a swim."  
  
Wurtz wrapped his arms around Williams's chest and hauled him to his feet and dragged him to the edge of the boat. "This is for my brother and your pal McGarrett," spat out Wurtz as he heaved Williams over the side of the boat. Coughing, vomiting and choking on the salt water, Williams surfaced just in time to see the boat quickly fade into the distance.  
  
The warm water felt nice and relaxing and he closed his eyes, only when he felt himself be pulled under did he jerk himself up, sputtering salt water and spit. He could feel his clothes getting heavier and tried to kick off his shoes to no avail.  
  
He reached back and tried to remove his soaked jacket and felt himself being pulled under faster. He grasped for air, pulling himself up from the water and then took a big gulpful of fresh air and coughed. He could see the lights slowly coming on shore; he knew he was less than a mile away. He could make it if his body would only do what he willed his mind to do.  
  
Attempting to swim he found his body unresponsive and sluggish, his arms and legs failingly uselessly about, and the water felt so warm. The lights seemed to get brighter off shore and he stopped swimming. Exhausted he treaded water as he looked around. Williams felt his arms and legs becoming like lead. Nothing but ocean and small waves greeted him with each useless push. He knew he wasn't on the Molokai current, otherwise they would never find his body.  
  
He gave one last look at the shore line, unable to fight any longer, and let the gentle ocean current pull him down, he heard a familiar sound and let the ocean take him.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Danno. Danno. Can you hear me, it's Steve."  
  
Williams tried to grab onto the voice and follow it. It made him exhausted and he went back to his warm, safe cloud. He felt giddy and free all his troubles were gone.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
"Danno. Danno. I know you can hear me. DANNO."  
  
  
  
Williams could feel his cotton filled brain come to life. He gasped for air, unable to move his arms or legs, fighting for his life. Images of people, places and events crowded his brain, forcing him to relive the last few moments in the cold ocean water. A whooshing sound greeted him along with soft beeping sounds.  
  
"NO," a muffled cry came out.  
  
"Danno," McGarrett looked down on him. "Danno. It's okay. It's okay. Let me get the nurse."  
  
Williams blinked back tears and found a white ceiling staring at him and familiar hospital scents.   
  
A perky young nurse came in. "Mr. Williams can you hear me? He nodded. "All righty then. When I count to three I want you to cough, not very hard. Do you understand?" Again he nodded. "Okay. One. Two. Three."  
  
Williams coughed and suddenly found his throat very dry. His body laid still and his brain still fuzzy. He noticed IV's and McGarrett's worried face.  
  
"I'll put some water on the bed stand. Remember only small sips. Mr. McGarrett, you have five minutes and not a minute more. Understand?"  
  
McGarrett nodded.  
  
Williams could see it was dark outside and his sense of time and place was gone.  
  
"Steve," his voice raspy and the nurse placed a gentle hand on his mouth.   
  
"Not now, Mr. Williams. Let the doctor take a look at you first. Mr. McGarrett, remember five minutes, once the doctor gets here and then you will have to leave."  
  
McGarrett walked over and displaced the nurse. He placed a gentle hand on William's shoulder. "Don't worry Danno. I'm here and I'll be back once they give me the okay. You can count on it."  
  
The nurse left them alone and went to the ICU desk and placed a call.  
  
Williams continued to stare at McGarrett; he winked then closed his eyes and let exhaustion overtake him.  
  
XXX  
  
The cool trades wafted scents of plumeria in the open lanai. Williams sat in a wheelchair and looked back at the black circles under McGarrett's eyes. He yawned and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for having Duke follow me Steve. If he hadn't -"  
  
"Danno. Something just made me have Duke follow you, call it a hunch. Anyway, you're alive and well. Don't push it; there will be plenty of time to come back. Besides now that your paperwork is caught up I expect you to help out Ben and Chin."  
  
"Steve, what I don't get is why couldn't I remember the women? I just don't get that." Williams said staring out onto the lanai. "I just don't understand why? I mean I remember everything up to that point and then it's a blank."  
  
"Danno, you were drugged with something called flunitrazepam. It causes amnesia among other things."  
  
"Oh, that would explain it. Someone really slipped me a Mickey, then. Must have been my last drink each time. I mean I remember everything until the women showed. Makes me think twice about last call. And then I lost those few hours to flunit-"  
  
"Flunitrazepam. Bergman knows all about it. Apparently it's very big in Europe. Another new drug we will have to watch out for. Wurtz was a pharmacist in his former life with some connections over there."  
  
Williams ran his fingers over the table. "You know Steve, Wurtz had me pegged. I'm a liability, your Achilles heel. He waited for the right moment and took it. You know he really hates you."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I'm human Danno. I make mistakes just like everyone else, too. The evidence pointed to his brother, everything fit. I didn't mean for his brother to commit suicide. He still had choices when he got out of prison."  
  
"Yes, I'm just glad you had someone watching me. I didn't have a clue, Duke was tailing me, that's how wrapped up I was in this. I figured I no longer had a career in law enforcement. Wurtz's plan would have worked too."  
  
"Oh, I don't know Danno. He had way too much hatred. It caused him to make some serious mistakes, otherwise you would be dead now, and he and his nieces wouldn't be in jail for attempted murder, among the other charges. Once you testify against them, I'm sure they will have a lot of time to think about it," McGarrett smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Probably huh. I just wanted to thank you for believing me, Steve. I was having a hard time believing it myself, you know. Suppose you can wheel me back into my room? I'm getting kinda tired."  
  
"Sure, Danno. I'll see you in a few days."  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
'Hey, Danno. Welcome back, bruddah." Kelly pounded him on the back. "We missed you."  
  
"Hey, same here Danny." Kakou shook his hand. "C'mon Steve wants us."  
  
Williams followed Kelly and Kokua into Steve's office to find everyone waiting for him. There was a table with a cake and punch bowl filled with punch and a few presents.  
  
"You know, this isn't necessary. I'm just happy to be back, you know. And I have to thank Duke first. If it wasn't for him."  
  
"Danny, don't worry about it," Lukela blushed. "I was only doing my job. Besides I was just doing what the boss told me to do."  
  
Williams laughed. "Mahalo Duke. Steve too."  
  
"Anyway, we're just glad to have you back. Steve was talking of making me a detective. "  
  
"Well, Duke you would make a good one. You tailed me and I didn't even realize it."  
  
"Enough, gentlemen," McGarrett. "I just want to welcome Danno back and give him these."  
  
McGarrett handed Williams his badge and gun.  
  
"I never thought I'd see these again." He rubbed his fingers around the edges of the badge and put both in their respective places.  
  
"Oh and you'll need these too." McGarrett handed over the keys to the sedan and office. "I expect you to be here bright and early."  
  
"Yes, sure. Steve. Ready and willing to hit the pavement. Now that all my paperwork is caught up."  
  
"But there is one more thing," Lukela spoke up. He went to the table and gave Williams a long tube.  
  
Williams opened it up to find a surfer on a big wave poster, similar but not quite the one he had torn to pieces.   
  
"I couldn't find the one that you had up in your office but I found the closest I could find."  
  
"Mahalo, Duke. I can put it up right Steve?"  
  
"Yes, Danno. You can put it up. I missed the damn thing if you can believe it."  
  
"At this point I'll believe anything. Mahalo everyone." 


End file.
